1. Technical Field
The primary way to propel and control small unpowered watercraft is with paddles or oar. These devices use the arms and upper body to do the heavy work of propelling a boat through the water, as well as controlling the direction of the craft. The more appropriate members of the body for locomotion are the legs, which are stronger and process greater endurance.
Both paddles and oars require skill and practice to use and can be frustrating and confusing to try to put to use efficiently, especially for beginners. Both are not very intuitive in operation. Paddling requires switching from side to side to keep a straight track, and even so may still result in a very zigzag course.
Rowing also has other drawbacks, such as the user must sit backwards to the direction of travel and must look over the shoulder or the corner of their eye to see where he is going.
This invention relates to specifically to a pedal propulsion system for powering small lightweight watercraft. The system has a portable support frame, which is easily adaptable and provides for integrated pedal powering mechanism to drive and steer the craft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this nature can be seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,066, 7,530,867 B2, and 8,342,897 B2.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,066, a pedal powered pond boat can be seen having propulsion systems with a set of pedals that drives a propeller assembly, which can move up upon contact with an obstacle in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,867 is directed to a portable canoe propulsion system having a pedal powered crank and gear box for a propeller on a driveshaft that can be moved from a operable position to a non-operable position.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,897 a pedal propulsion system is claimed having a pedal driven crankshaft and propeller in communication therewith.